Ash: Pokémon Master, Top Coordinator and Pokémon Performer
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Coordinator Ash, Reshiram, Pikachu, Thomas/Marcus yaoi and Mpreg included. Ash/Shauntal pairing. Lemons! I suck at summaries, just read it to see more!


The Kanto Region, a world renowned for its beauty and attractions to nature. Our hero's story starts off in Pallet Town, where a 9 year-old Ash is watching Wallace become a Top Coordinator on television. Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum walks into his room and smiles."Ash, dear, it's time for bed, tomorrow's your birthday. You don't want to be late tomorrow." Delia said, tucking Ash into the covers of his bed.

"Alright mom, even though Wally just became Top Coordinator, I realize what time it is." Ash says reluctantly. Delia smiles at her son and turns off the light.

With that, Ash nodded off into dreamland and got sent into a restful slumber.

Meanwhile, in a remote island in Kanto near the border of Alola, a white Dragon was howling, crying for help. **_"H-help! Somebody! Help! Please, let me go! Ash! Help! I... I need you to help me, hero of Truths!"_** The white dragon Pokémon cried out, calling out Ash's name as it used Flamethrower to melt the iron bars of its cage and it fled to a remote corner of Pallet Town but not before transforming into a miniature version of itself only being willing to reveal itself to Ash when he was reunited with the friend who he met at 5 years old.

 _"Momma, momma! Look! There's a Dragon in the sky!" A five year old Ash Ketchum shouted. Delia Ketchum smiled and giggled at her son's creativity._

 _"Ash, I'm going to head back to the hotel. You're free to explore but be back before 10pm." Delia said, walking back to the hotel._

 _"Yes mama. Here I go! On an adventure!" Ash said running off. Ash smiled and saw two statues of twin Dragon Pokémon, one black, the other being white as snow. The white statue glowed briefly before transforming into a human male, looking to be around 8 years old, and followed Ash, not being seen in the shadows._

 _Ash smiled and walked over to some of the village children attempting to play with some of them, but being turned away. "Aww, it's hopeless. Even though I'm smart, honest and kind, nobody wants to play with me. They all I say I'm not good enough." Ash said, sniffling through tears._

 _A white-haired human male with blue eyes like sapphires and looking to be around eight years old sat down next to Ash, and took out a handkerchief and set to wiping away Ash's tears._

 _"Dearest Ash Ketchum, do you believe in your truths?" The boy asked, looking at Ash kindly._

 _"Y-yeah. But how d'ya know who I am?" Ash said, hiccuping._

 _"Well, as long as you believe in your truths and are following them to a T, you'll find hope within the Vast White Pokémon, Reshiram." The boy said, transforming into the Vast White Pokémon and scaring the daylights out of Ash._

 _"R-Reshiram." Ash stammered looking the Vast White Pokémon and Legendary Pokémon of Unova square in the eyes._

 _"Yes, Ash. You will always have a friend in me as long as you follow your dreams and pursue them by following the truths of your convictions. Promise me something, Ash Satoshi Ketchum." Reshiram said, caressing Ash with a feathery-white wing._

 _"Y-yeah?" Ash asked, looking up at Reshiram._

 _"Promise me that when you turn ten years of age, that you'll find me again and make me a permanent part of your family and best friend." Reshiram said, looking at Ash kindly._

 _"I-I promise!" Ash grinned toothily, with a smile written all over his face._

 _Reshiram smiled and returned to his resting place on the statue._

Ash woke up bright and early and showered and brushed his teeth and grabbed his stuff for his journey, kissing his mother goodbye.

"Ash, make sure to change your underwear every day." Delia reminded him.

"Yes, mom, of course." Ash said, smiling and running out the door and rushing to Professor Oak's Pokémon Laboratory.

"Ah! Ash, look at that! You're the first one to arrive! I'll be a Mankey's uncle!" Professor Oak greeted as Ash walked into the laboratory.

Soon after, a young woman and a brunet male with spiky hair walked into the laboratory.

"Geez, gramps, why'd we have to get up so early? I know I want my Pokémon but 7 in the morning is a little early, don't you think?" Gary griped.

"Oh quit complaining. It's not too early if you're going to start your journey." The female scolded him.

"Ah, shut up Moira." Gary said, playfully punching her shoulder.

"Ahem, anyways. I have 4 Pokémon ready for you three to pick." Professor Oak said, smiling.

"But Professor, there are only 3 Starter Pokémon per Region, right?" Moira asked.

"Yes, but I decided to offer another Pokémon if someone didn't like any of the Kanto starters." Professor Oak said, holding out a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt seal on it.

"Whoa, Professor is that a Ball Capsule and Lightning Bolt Seal imported from Sunnyshore City?" Ash asked, inspecting the Seals on the Poké Ball carefully.

"Yes, it is Ash, my boy, but if you could stay for ten minutes after Gary and Moira have left, I have something special for you." Professor Oak said, looking at Ash.

"Alright, I've already decided which one I want! I'll pick the one with the Lightning Bolt Seal and Ball Capsule!" Ash exclaimed, surprising Professor Oak, Gary and Moira!

"A-Ash, are you sure? That Poké Ball seems to emanate an Aura that's got a really strong electric current coursing through it. Be careful!" Moira said, looking at Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright!" Ash said, opening the Poké Ball. An electric yellow mouse came out from the Poké Ball unleashing a Thunderbolt attack before everyone's hair went all frizzy and looked all pouffy and looked like a small afro.

 _"Pika pika! Pika pi, Pikachu! (Hey! Don't do that! Being in that dang ball was a pain! It was so tiny and cramped!)"_ Pikachu shouted in PokéSpeak before launching another Thunderbolt attack.

"H-hey!" Ash cried out, only to be shocked a second time making his hair go even more pouffy and the afro grow bigger.

 _"Pika pika, Pikachu. (Well, that's what you get for keeping me in a Poké Ball for that long!)"_ Pikachu teased and ran around as Ash tried to return her to the Poké Ball.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ash shouted, chasing her all over the lab.

"Pikachu!~ (Nope!~)" Pikachu teased, winking.

"I'm sorry Ash, Pikachu doesn't like being in her Poké Ball all that much. She finds it cramped and uncomfortable. You should keep her out of her Poké Ball." Professor Oak said, sighing.

"It's alright, Professor, I can handle her playful and rambunctious attitude." Ash said.

"Alright, gramps, I'm picking Bulbasaur!" Gary said, surprising everyone.

"Gary my boy, you've always dreamed of having Squirtle, why would you pick something else instead of your dream Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked.

"Well, I did some thinking last night and thought about how tough Squirtle would have so much trouble in the Water type Gym and the Electric type Gym. Turns out, according to my research, I figured it's better for me to have a Bulbasaur instead. They'll be more effective in the Water type Gym because of their type effectiveness, and because of their resistance to Electric Type attacks. I figured it'd be better to pick the wiser choice in that case. Besides, several other Water Pokémon can assist me in the Fire type Gym. So I think I'll manage just fine without Squirtle. Besides, I think someone else deserves Squirtle." Gary said, looking at the Professor.

"Well, alright. I see your logic. I think you'll make a great Professor some day, just like your father, Augustine Sycamore-Oak. You truly are just like him." Professor Oak said, trying not to shed a tear.

"Aw, gramps, thank you for the compliment." Gary said, hugging his grandfather.

"Enough family time, I pick... Charmander!" Moira said, smiling at the Fire type Pokémon as she came out her Poké Ball and peeked at Moira, before smiling happily.

"Good choices you three. Here are your PokéDexes and Trainer License ID cards. You'll need them at all times." Professor Oak said, smiling.

"Ash, good luck on your journey. I think we'll be great rivals and even better friends. Farewell, Ash. We'll battle next time we meet! See ya then!" Gary said, smiling. Gary ran out the door and started on his way to Viridian City.

"Ash, before you go, I have something for you. Here is a White Master Ball. The grips on it are blue like sapphires. I hope you'll use it well. I had this imported from Saffron City." Professor Oak said, handing him a white Poké Ball with blue grips on it. The M was blue like a sapphire and dazzled in the sunlight.

"Thank you, Professor! I'm out of here!" Ash said, waving goodbye to his grandfather. Ash considered Professor Oak to be like a grandfather to him and Professor Oak thought similarly of Ash.

Ash and Pikachu set out on their journey and started heading towards Viridian City. All of a sudden, a white flame appeared in front of Ash and a beautiful white Dragon Pokémon landed on the ground in front of him.

"R-Reshiram! It's you! I've missed you, aniki!" Ash said, hugging Reshiram.

"I've missed you too, Ash Satoshi Masaru Ketchum-Daimon. You still remember our promise right?" Reshiram asked, transforming into human form to hug Ash, his beloved ototo.

"Of course, and I received a custom Master Ball to seal the deal! Wait, why do I get the feeling you wrote a letter asking for this custom-made Master Ball?" Ash replied.

"It's because I did, Ash Satoshi Masaru Ketchum-Daimon. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. And you made the same promise, merely three years ago. Now, throw the Master Ball at me." Reshiram said, transforming back into his true form.

"Alright, Master Ball... GO!" Ash shouted, hurling the ball at Reshiram.

"Thank you, Ash Satoshi Masaru Ketchum-Daimon. It's an honor to be a part of your family and the hero of truths' partner." Reshiram said, from inside the ball.

"No problem, aniki. Welcome to the family. Now, hold still, I've got some seals and a ball capsule to decorate with." Ash said, equipping a ball capsule and putting on blue flame seals onto the capsule.

"Alright, there! All set! Let's go!" Ash said, hopping onto his bike with Pikachu sitting on his hat.

They were riding smoothly until a sharp wind current blew them off course and they crashed into a purple-haired girl wearing glasses holding a notepad and pen. Suddenly, as the bike stopped abruptly, the girl and Ash fell into the water with a splash!

"Eek! Oh great, now my novel is soaking wet! Well, at least I saved it to my laptop before I left. I'm lucky everything's still on there. Good thing I still have a spare notepad. Oh my Arceus! Are you alright?" The girl asked, looking at Ash.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pikachu's fur is now soaked though. My name is Ash. Are you alright?" Ash replied, looking at the girl.

"Yup, aside from the fact I now need to buy a new notebook, I'm unscathed, except for my humility. My name is Shauntal. It's nice to meet you! This is my partner Pokémon, Litwick!" The girl introduced herself and her partner, Litwick, who wouldn't come out from Shauntal's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that, Litwick is just a little bit shy. She'll come around eventually. Litwick, be polite and come say hello." Shauntal scolded, looking at her Pokémon.

"That's alright. I've got another Pokémon right here. Come on out, my Ace surprise!" Ash said, throwing his custom Master Ball and revealing an all-too-familiar sight to Shauntal.

"T-that's Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon of Unova! How did you get him?" Shauntal asked, gawking in surprise.

"Well, it's a long story, but long-story-short, I met him 3 years ago as a kid while I was on vacation in Unova. He was actually in a human form at the time though. I saved his life and we grew close really fast. We made each other a promise to become a family to each other." Ash explained, smiling.

"That's amazing! To think, I'd meet a guy like you with a legendary Pokémon! So, what are you doing out here?" Shauntal asked.

"I'm going to become a Trainer, enter the Leagues all while competing in Contests and Pokémon Showcases." Ash said, grinning.

"Wow! That sounds like fun! We don't exactly have Contests and Pokémon Showcases back home in Unova. I'm actually a Pokémon Stylist and a Fashion Designer, I write novels on the side though. Someday, I hope to open my own Boutique, hopefully in Kalos. Lumiose City is the capital when it comes to Fashion." Shauntal said.

"I think I'm falling in love with you already, Ash." Shauntal said, kissing Ash on the lips.

Ash deepened the kiss and returned the favor blushing, muttering a silent, "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Shauntal."

Meanwhile up in the clouds in a Meowth-shaped Balloon, a magenta-haired woman and a blue-purple-haired man were looking at Ash and his new girlfriend.

"Wow, that's a rare Pokémon! Da boss oughta pay us big money for that big guy!" the Meowth said.

"Hmm, who's that Pokémon anyways?" The female asked.

"Let me see, Jess... Ah! T-that's Reshiram! Whoa, the boss will give us an enormous paycheck after this capture! No more living in poverty!" James exclaimed.

"Ooh! This means all the dresses and a fancy-as-hell mansion to go with it! We're gonna be rich!" Jessie replied.

"Let's go get that Dragon!" James replied.

Meanwhile as Ash and Shauntal wrapped up their kiss, an old woman and an old man with a short old man with a cat-like appearance walked up to them.

"Oh-ho! Young lad, I see you have a legendary Dragon with you! Would you kindly lend it to us so we can do some research?" The old woman asked.

"No way! This is my Pokémon and I don't just "lend" it to anyone. Who are you really?" Ash retorted.

 _"Ash, be careful! These guys work for my captors from 3 years ago!"_ Reshiram said from inside his ball.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Prepare for trouble!" Jessie shouted removing her disguise.

"And make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie continued.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James added.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie added.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James continued.

"Jessie!" Jessie announced.

"And James!" James introduced himself.

"Meowth, that's a name!" Meowth introduced himself.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie added.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James added.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said, making her presence known.

"Give us Reshiram and we won't take Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"Not gonna happen! Go Reshiram!" Ash said, sending him out.

"Mimikyu! Enter stage right!" Jessie snarled throwing her Luxury Ball out.

"Mareanie it's showtime!" James growled, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare them both! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, calling out their attacks.

 _"Roger that, ototo. Yes sir! You got it, Ash-kun!"_ Reshiram and Pikachu said.

"Mimikyu!" Jessie shouted.

"Mareanie, are you alright?!" James exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Wow! Who were those freaks?" Shauntal asked.

"They're Team Rocket. They tried to hurt my aniki, Reshiram three years ago. I see they still haven't learned their lesson." Ash said, sighing.

Meanwhile in the distance, a boy with auburn hair and a boy with blonde hair stood looking at Ash.

"Thomas, that's my twin brother. I hope he's doing alright. Right, Charmander?" The auburn boy said.

"Whoa, Marcus, look at that Dragon Pokémon near him! That's Reshiram!" Thomas replied.

Thomas's partner, a Riolu looked at his master intently, looking at him as Marcus looked at Thomas in a loving way. Marcus kissed him as Thomas blushed crimson before deepening the kiss.

"I love you, Marcus Ketchum-Daimon." Thomas said quietly.

"I love you too, Thomas Harold Norstein." Marcus whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

Next chapter will have lemons, tune in!


End file.
